1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image information recording apparatus wherein a photosensitive member is scanned by a laser beam corresponding to the information signal of an image to be recorded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such an image information recording apparatus, a semiconductor laser has become used as a light source. It is known that the oscillating wavelength range of the semiconductor laser varies depending on its manufacturing conditions. On the other hand, the spectral sensitivity of a photosensitive member is different depending on the wavelength. For the light of relatively long wavelength from the semiconductor laser, for example, a slight change in wavelength of the laser beam results in fairly great change of sensitivity of an electrophotographic type photosensitive member. Therefore, if semiconductor lasers having different bands of oscillating wavelength are operated with the same power, the resulting images will have different characteristics such as density, even if the spectral sensitivity of the photosensitive member is the same.
On the other hand, the sensitivity of photosensitive members also may vary for manufactured lots. If a semiconductor laser is energized by the same power, the resulting images will have different characteristics such as densities, depending on the photosensitive members used.